


The Server Becomes the Served

by SakuraBlossom4



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossom4/pseuds/SakuraBlossom4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel serves Sebastian for once...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Server Becomes the Served

It was nearly midnight and Ciel was still up working. Although, he seemed to be working, his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking of a certain demon butler…

"Come Boc-chan, it's time for bed", said Sebastian as he pulled Ciel's chair out for him.  
"Alright", Ciel startled out of his thoughts and grumbled.

Ciel walked down the long hallway to his room, Sebastian in tow. When they got there, Sebastian helped Ciel undress and into his night clothes.

"Once you've made the necessary preparations for tomorrow, you may go rest in your room", said Ciel as Sebastian finished dressing him.  
"I don't need to rest Boc-chan, I don't have the same limitations as humans do", said Sebastian in a sort of bragging tone.  
"Well, then just read a book or something", said Ciel irritated by his butler's tone.  
"Yes, my lord", said Sebastian, obeying his master's orders.

Sebastian then helped Ciel into bed. "Goodnight Boc-chan, sweet dreams", said Sebastian in that devilish, sultry tone of his, closing the door.  
"Night", said Ciel turning away.

Ciel couldn't sleep. His mind was too busy thinking of that butler. The one that just by the mere sight of him, made his heart beat faster. This fact irritated him to NO end.

"Why am I thinking of him?!"  
"He's just my pawn, my servant, nothing more!"

Deep down, Ciel knew that was SO far from the truth. He just didn't want to admit it. To him, Sebastian was his Savior, his protector. He trusted no one but Sebastian.  
He knew that he shouldn't have made such a binding contract and with a demon no less, but he felt he nothing to lose after the fire.

Over the years since he made that contract, he slowly began to develop feelings for him, but he denied them and tried to suppress them. He thought he was crazy.

A human having feelings for a demon?!  
That was just insane!  
And to have feelings for a man!  
Even more insane!

Ciel began to think that something might be wrong with him. He was a betrothed man, engaged to one of the prettiest girls in England. Why would he have feelings for a man?!  
Although he was betrothed, he had no feelings towards his future wife. He could care less about her. She was just a bother to him anyway, with her tea parties and dress-up games.

"Ugh!" just the thought of her made Ciel cringe.

Lost in his thoughts, Ciel gave up trying to sleep. He rolled out of bed and walked down the hallway to Sebastian's room.

Ciel got to the door and hesitated a little.  
When he got up the courage, he opened the door and poked his head in.  
Sebastian was sitting there by a warm fire, book in hand. He didn't need to look up to see who was there, because he already knew.

"Boc-chan, what are you doing up? You'll effect your health if you don't sleep", said Sebastian with his sly grin.  
"I can't sleep", said Ciel closing the door and walking towards Sebastian, feeling a little nervous, but trying very hard to hide it.

As much as Ciel tried to hide his nervousness, Sebastian could tell what was going on, hiding a little smirk.

Ciel walked over and took the book out of Sebastian's hands and set it down on the end table.  
Sebastian looked up at Ciel with curious eyes.  
Ciel then mustered up all his courage and looked at Sebastian straight in the eyes. Those glowing red eyes just made Ciel melt.  
He moved forward to straddle Sebastian's lap. Then he started to unbutton Sebastian's shirt.

"My, my Boc-chan, this is unlike you", said Sebastian in a curious, yet sultry tone, smirking.  
"You are always running around serving me. Now it's my turn to serve you. So, relax and let me," Ciel said in a demanding, yet smooth tone.  
"Yes, my lord", Sebastian obeying as Ciel loosened Sebastian's tie and threw it to the floor.

Something then sparked in Ciel's mind.

"Can demons...you know...get aroused?" said Ciel blushing and looking away. Ciel looked up for the answer.  
"Yes, but only by the ones they have contracts with," Sebastian replied with a smirk. "Since they're bound body, mind, and soul."  
"That's good to know", Ciel said moving in to brush kisses along Sebastian's ivory neck.

As he was kissing Sebastian's neck he began caressing his strong chest, feeling every curve and muscle. His skin was the softest thing he's ever touched. Nothing could even compare. Ciel thought that could go through the rest of his life touching nothing else but his skin. Sebastian relished every kiss and touch from his master.

Sebastian then put his hands on Ciel's hips, pressing him against him. Ciel could feel Sebastian's growing arousal pulsating underneath him, which only heightened his own arousal.

Ciel then started to grind his hips into Sebastian. Sebastian gripped Ciel's hips pressing against each other in a fluid motion. They both began to moan, feeling a pleasure never felt before.

Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, pulling him in for a deep, almost possessive kiss. Ciel waited for an opening and plunged his tongue into Sebastian's mouth, feeling every part. Sebastian tasted so amazing, he couldn't even describe it. It was sweeter than any cake he's ever eaten.

Sebastian moaned as his hardening member was starting to hurt from the constriction of his pants. Ciel could tell what it meant and he slid down onto his knees. He then unzipped Sebastian's pants, releasing the now very hard member. Sebastian let out a sigh of relief. Ciel then took Sebastian into his mouth. Sebastian's breath hitching at the sudden pleasure.

He has wanted this for years, but suppressed and hid his feelings, just waiting to see if his master would make a move. He wasn't even sure if Ciel would ever. If demons could feel some sort of happiness, he felt it.

Ciel moved his mouth over Sebastian, licking and sucking the most sensitive parts. Sebastian let out quiet moans, enjoying every minute.

Ciel was happy he finally got up the nerve to do this. He sort of new Sebastian felt the same way, but hid it as well. Sebastian enjoyed every touch of Ciel's tongue and lips.

Ciel continued to serve his now very pleased butler. Seconds later, Sebastian reached his peak and came hard into Ciel's mouth. Ciel swallowed it all. It also tasted amazing. Even better than their kiss. It baffled Ciel that a demon could taste so good.

"How was that?" Ciel asked, proud of his accomplishment.  
"I think you know", answered Sebastian, out of breath, his demon heart beating fast. "Thank you for serving me, my lord"  
"Hn", Ciel nodded. "You deserve it".  
"Are you sleepy now?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.  
"Very", said Ciel groggily.

When they got to Ciel's room, Sebastian tucked him in.

"Goodnight, my lord", said Sebastian walking towards the door.  
"Goodnight, Sebastian" Ciel said, barely audible, but Sebastian heard it. Ciel fell asleep almost instantly.  
The way Ciel said his name made him love his young master even more. He smiled a small smile as he closed his master's door.

"Now, to begin making breakfast" said Sebastian, walking down the stairs to the kitchen.

Since the sun was to rise in a few hours.


End file.
